deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Batman VS Phoenix Wright
Batman vs Phoenix is a What-If? Death Battle. Description DC vs Ace Attorney! Which crime solver is deadlier? Intro Batman Phoenix Wiz: Only one man can face the killers and robbers of Japanifornia... Boomstick: Is he serious with that haircut? I bet that could be a murder weapon! Wiz: Ever since he was defended in the fourth grade, Phoenix Wright had one purpose: Help those who have no one on their side. (*Cues: Objection! 2013*) Wiz: And so he became a defense attorney, after meeting Mia Fey, who defended him at his own murder trial. Boomstick: And the real killer was his sadistic serial killer ex-girlfriend. Wiz: And Mia, who became his mentor, was murdered after Phoenix's first case. Boomstick: He really has no luck with the ladies. ''' Wiz: If he learned anything from Mia, it was this: A lawyer is someone who smiles no matter how bad it gets. '''Boomstick: Phoenix has a natural strong sense of justice, and raw determination. Wiz: And perhaps his greatest strength...Or weakness, is his ability to bluff. He often shows up to court relatively unprepared, and just sort of makes up imaginative theories and hopes they stick. He also relentlessly presses witnesses on minor details in the vain hope that they slip up somehow. Boomstick: Wow, he would be good at poker! Wiz: He was, actually. Undefeated for seven years. Boomstick: Holy shit... Wiz: And his bluffing has saved him on several occasions. He's worked his way out of messes through this tactic alone. Boomstick: Who needs evidence when you can badger a witness? Wiz: As good as he was, he was eventually disbarred for presenting forged evidence. Boomstick: Lawyers are scum. Wiz: Er, to be fair, it wasn't his fault. After this, he took up piano, which he was godawful at, adopted a daughter, became a poker champion, and then got his badge back. Boomstick: His daughter's kinda hot, too. Wiz: Boomstick! She's sixteen! Boomstick: Legal in some states. ''' Wiz: Sigh...Anyway...Throughout the years, he's accomplished some pretty amazing stuff. '''Boomstick: Like defeating Edgeworth, the undefeated prosecutor. Wiz: Or Franziska von Karma, the undefeated prosecutor. Boomstick: Or her father, Manfred von Karma, the undefeated prosecutor...Hey, I don't need to be a lawyer to figure out there's a pattern here. Wiz: Speaking of being undefeated, Phoenix himself lost only once, and he did it on purpose. Boomstick: He also solved the DL-6 case, a murder that had stumped police for 15 years. All in a few hours. Wiz: Determined as he is clever, Phoenix Wright has what it takes to turn even the most hopeless cases on their heads. Phoenix Wright: These are dark times...Where the law has been reduced to rubble, and it's up to us to restore it to its former glory. Fight Results Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Capcom vs Warner Bros.' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:'Sane vs Insane' themed Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Abandoned What-If? Death Battles Category:Joke Death Battles